Newborn
by Punk'N'Rock Chick
Summary: Vicki gets into a horrible car accident, and Henry tries to nurse her back to health. But the one thing that she can't get out of her mind, is the need to be with Henry...Forever. Will he change her? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first Blood Ties story. I love the show so much and I think it is awesome. I might not be that good at capturing the character's personalities but I do try my best so don't go hard on me. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions then just let me know and I will see what I can do for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these character's. They all belong to Tanya Huff and Lifetime Television.

**Angel of Death**

It was almost 11pm and Henry was getting worried. Vicki was supposed to meet him at his apartment at 9:30pm, but she never showed up. He had called her office, her house, and her cell, but they all just went to voice mail.

Vicki, where are you? He thought. Just as he was about to head out the door to go and look for her, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his leather jacket's pocket and flipped it open, hoping that it was her.

"Vicki?"

"Is this Henry Fitzroy?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, this is Henry. Who is this?" He was growing more and more worried by the second.

"This is Miranda Sawyer. I'm calling from the Toronto Medical Center. Do you know a Victoria Nelson?"

His heart lurched and he let out a low growl.

"Yes, I do. What's wrong? What happened?" He said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

He gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

The lady sighed.

"There's been an accident. Victoria had gotten into a cab and was on her way to see you, I presume. The cab driver had been drinking and he wasn't paying attention to the road. He ran a red light at a big intersection and another car crashed into the side of the cab where Victoria was sitting. The driver of the other car called 911 and then the ambulance brought her here."

Henry's whole body tensed.

"Is she okay?"

"She is in surgery at the moment. She had a collapsed lung and she broke her right arm and some ribs. We couldn't get in touch with her mother or Michael Celluci. That's when we found her day planner and it said that she was coming to see you."

Henry was glad that they hadn't gotten a hold of Celluci. Right now Vicki hated him. They had gotten into a huge argument that morning. Vicki had decided that she didn't want to be with Mike anymore. She had said that she couldn't be with someone who couldn't accept the fact that she wanted to be involved with the supernatural. That's why she chose Henry over Mike.

Mike was furious and started throwing things. That's when Vicki had punched him in the gut and told him to leave.

"I'm on my way." Henry added before he shut his cell phone closed. He raced out of his apartment and out the door of his apartment building. On the way to his BMW he kept thinking about Victoria. He still couldn't believe that she chose him over Mike. He loved Vicki to death but he always thought that her and Celluci would be better off together. I mean, face it, Mike could be with her all day and all night, but he could only be with her during the night.

Henry wouldn't keep her up all night to spend time with her. She couldn't give up sleep her whole life, and he wouldn't let her. Also there is the fact that Vicki and Mike were both Mortals, they could die together.

Once or twice Vicki had brought up how if he turned her, then they could be together forever, but he would never agree to it. It would be too hard for her to watch as all her loved ones died while she was still alive.

It would crush her.

Vicki, being as stubborn as she is, kept arguing with him about it until she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he thought about all of the nights they had spent together, just laying in each others arms in her bed. He would always be listening to her heartbeat get slower as she tried to fight off sleep so she could look at him again. She would always fail and fall to sleep.

By the time he had arrived at the hospital she was already out of surgery and in the recovery room. He stood in the doorway of her hospital room, watching her sleep. He could hear the slow and weak beats of her heart.

The way she looked made Henry want to scream. She had bruises all over her body and a cut just above her left eyebrow that had just started to scab over. Her right arm was in a black brace, that looked very uncomfortable, and was laying across her stomach. She looked very pale, although that was probably the result of all the blood she lost.

He walked over to her bedside and gently laid his left hand on hers. Her skin felt very cold, and dry. Just when he was about to kiss her hand, his cell phone rang.

"Shit." He mumbled.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story lately. I've been having some technical difficulties lately.

Well...that and I got grounded. Haha. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter so keep an

eye out.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Jess


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that it has taken me a long time to post up the next chapter. I haven't had the time with school and all that other stuff. I hope that you like this chapter. I know that it's quite short, but trust me, it is short for a reason. So on that note. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Blood Ties, or Henry Fitzroy. (Although I wouldn't mind owning him). They all belong to Tanya Huff and Lifetime Television.

**Chapter 2**

The person who had called him was Mike Celluci. Henry didn't understand why Mike had called him. Before Henry was even able to speak, Celluci had hung up the phone. He didn't want to have to deal with that bastard. Henry had already decided that if Mike ever bothered Vicki, he would have to put an end to him...literally.

Henry shut his phone and sat down on one of the hospital chairs that was next to Vicki's bed.

"Mmm.." Vicki moaned, trying to open her eyes. Henry smiled. He put his hand back on hers and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey sleepy head." He whispered.

"I feel like hell." She replied.

"Well, you should feel like hell, you were in a car accident. That cab driver should have never been drinking." Henry started to ramble, but Vicki stopped him by flinching. "What's wrong, Vic?"

"No, nothing." She tried to sit up but Henry gently pushed her back down.

"Don't even think about it, Missy. You are not sitting up, you broke your ribs and you need to stop moving."

Vicki whined. "But I have to get back to work." Henry chuckled.

"Wow, you really are insane."

"Ha, ha."

Henry brushed his finger along her cheekbone.

"I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too." She paused and looked at him cheerfully. "Does that mean you'll turn me?" Henry growled.

"Absolutely not!" He raised his voice.

She jumped.

"I'm sorry, my love. It's just that you have no idea how much I would love to change you, but...I can't." He frowned.

"Why not?" She asked pouting.

"Because I don't want you to become a monster like me."

**Author's Note:**

Yup. I know, short. But you guys were saying 'Oh when are you going to post another chapter'. So, it may be a little while before chapter 3 is up. I haven't even started writing it yet. I know, I'm behind. But thanks everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. :) I love you guys.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just to let all the readers who reviewed and said that Henry can't turn Vicki because of the whole 2 vampires on each others territory. Well, get that out of your mind! Tis' MY story and I am going to be making up the rules. I'm not trying to be rude, but hey, it is my story. So...yup. Here's chapter 3! It is very short and I'm sorry. **;P**

* * *

"Vicki, go home and get some rest. I'll handle the rest of the paperwork." Coreen said.

They had just finished a kidnapping case, well, technically Henry had finished it.

Lately, Henry was being overprotective. Vicki, didn't really mind, but he wouldn't even let her go into the bathroom to go pee by herself. It made her feel like she was being smothered with a pillow. She had told him to back off and give her some space, but he'd only listen for about 2 days and then it was back to the smothering.

"Coreen?"

The Gothic girl looked up at her boss.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm overreacting about Henry?"

The girl shrugged.

"If I were you, I wouldn't really be bothered by it. But, since I'm not you, and you are you and I am me. I don't think you're overreacting at all." She smiled.

Vicki nodded. She slowly got up, placing her left hand on her ribs. Her ribs didn't hurt as much as they did last week. They were still obviously sore, but not that bad. Vicki just wished that they would heal faster. She had to get a cast for her right arm, which was fractured. That was what hurt the most. Well, that and her heart. Every minute, when she was at the hospital she kept thinking about the fight she had had with Celluci. She had chosen Henry over him. She had told herself time and time again, that she wouldn't choose between the two men who had one her heart. But, the truth was, Henry was the one who had her _whole _heart. Mike had half of her heart. Besides, she could tell that Celluci had started to take an interest in Kate, his new partner.

* * *

When Vicki woke up it was the next night. Hmmm...how come Coreen hadn't called to wake me up? She thought. She turned her head and saw Henry sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed, just staring at her.

"Hi." He smiled and handed her her glasses, which she immediately put on.

"Hey." She yawned. Even though she had gotten 12 hours or more of sleep she felt like she had just went to sleep.

"You're pushing yourself." He stated. "You need more rest. You can't keep pushing." Vicki sat up in bed and flinched. "Told you."

Her entire body was screaming. She wasn't going to admit it but she agreed. She was pushing it. She took her glasses off and laid back in bed. Henry slid closer to her and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently, making sure he wasn't touching her ribs. She could feel him growl slightly as he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"You haven't fed." It wasn't a question. He nodded. She moved her arm so that it was in front of his face, but he pushed it away. "C'mon. I know you're hungry." He sighed. She was right, he was very hungry. He brought her wrist up to his lips. He could hear the blood pumping through her veins as he let his teeth sink into her skin.


End file.
